


Aristocrat

by I_Only_Need_Sam



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Rafe Adler / Sam Drake, Rafe x Sam, Uncharted 4, safe, uncharted - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:59:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Only_Need_Sam/pseuds/I_Only_Need_Sam
Summary: He remembered the first time that he saw him.His crooked smile, broad shoulders and head of tangled brown hair. He wasn’t about to pose for the cover of GQ anytime soon, not with two days of stubble spattered across his jaw or the multiple scars and imperfections that reflected his rugged lifestyle. No, Samuel Drake was no model, but he was the most breathtaking man Rafe had ever seen.*Fic name inspired by the song Aristocrat by New Politics*





	Aristocrat

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is about when Rafe meets Samuel and Nathan before they go to Panama. According to the Wikia page Rafe was born in 1985 and Sam 1970, making them 15 and 30 which is why I tagged this as being underage.

They had agreed to meet in a coffee shop to discuss the details of their plan. He had contracted them to assist him in this operation. They came highly recommended, but that didn’t mean that he trusted them. He would have much rather met somewhere less…common, but inviting them to his home was out of the question. They were treasure hunters, basically thieves; he didn’t need them to decide that he was a better target, and one that didn’t require transcontinental travel. 

He had spoken with Nathan several times over the phone, but he had yet to meet either of them. Pulling their records had proven difficult since they were apparently orphans, and their records were all sealed. Normally a check or even just the right name drop to the right person could get him anything, but the government obviously took orphans records very seriously. 

He was early. He was always early. He wanted to make sure he had his choice of tables, and the time to completely prepare for his first interaction with the brothers. You only made a first impression once, and outside of his normal element, it was twice as important he come across as informed and in control. He had found a table in the back corner and paid the manager to close off that section. Average people were of no consequence to his plans, but it was a worthwhile expense to spare him the annoyance. He had considered paying to have the shop closed, but he didn’t want to raise their suspicions. 

He checked his watch for the 3rd time. There was still 15 minutes until 11:00. He shouldn’t be this antsy. He was ready for this. After more than a year of careful research and planning. He would not go down in history as just the next cog in the Adler machine, and he wasn’t about to just wait around for destiny to possibly give him an opportunity to change his fate. He had every intention of building his own dynasty, one that so far out shadowed that of his for fathers that history forgot their names.

He was pulled from this particular train of thought by the bell above the door jingling loudly. God, if he had to hear that all day; he surely would have killed someone by now.  
Glancing up he saw a man who appeared to be in his early twenties. He had a well-built frame and slightly spiked dark hair. He looked to be around Rafe’s height maybe slightly taller with a dark jacket over a light colored Henley, jeans and boots. Definitely one of the Drake brothers if the accounts about them held any truth, probably Nathan. He was younger, and this man couldn’t be more than 25. Seemed young to be a treasure hunter, and one with quite the growing reputation at that. 

The man who followed him inside must be Samuel. His had a crooked smile plastered across his face for no apparent reason, broad shoulders and head of tangled brown hair. He towered over his brother and his frame easily filled the doorway. His jaw was spattered with two days of stubble and his face had multiple scars and imperfections that reflected his obvious rugged lifestyle. Despite this, his carefree disposition gave off more of a lost puppy dog vibe than that of imposing giant.

He could tell they were related the way that they moved so seamlessly in rhythm with one another. It was an unconscious consideration that one only saw in siblings, and from the sideways glances, that they used to communicate unspoken, he could tell they were close. Both of these skills that took a lifetime to develop. He felt a quick pang of envy but pushed it aside. 

He was glad he had chosen a spot where he could see them but knew they would need to come farther in before they spotted him. It gave him just a few, priceless seconds to evaluate them. They both took in the shop with casual scrutiny. Eyes darting to the different exits and windows, and to each customer and employee. It was only a few seconds, but it told him more about them than anything they could possibly say. The stories were true, and he was sure that he had made the right decision. 

His eyes were immediately drawn back to Samuel. There was something about the man that interested him. He was like a walking contradiction of mixed signals. He was definitely not going to be posing for the cover of GQ any time soon, but still he was the most breathtaking man Rafe had ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Want to find out more about Rafe and Samuel's first meeting?


End file.
